


Enactment

by RamblingIntoTheDistance



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gula and Aced are mentioned in passing, Not KHx Backcover Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingIntoTheDistance/pseuds/RamblingIntoTheDistance
Summary: “Don’t sweat it.  Either they’ll come out of it or they won’t.  It’s all up to fate, y’know?"Speculation on Luxu's perspective the Keyblade War and the events leading up to it, as well as on the actual events themselves.   This was written before 2.8 was released, so it's not entirely compliant with Backcover.





	Enactment

**Author's Note:**

> While I did try to edit this to be a bit more compliant with Backcover, the end result is a bit wonky (a bit over-dramatic and weirdly worded and so on), but I pretty much gave up trying to fix it. I'm not super happy with the end result, though, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

     “But… what about the others?”  _What will happen to them?  Where will we be at the end of this?_

 

     The Master cocked his head sharply.  “Don’t sweat it.  Either they’ll come out of it or they won’t.  It’s all up to fate, y’know?” He stood up and pushed the chair aside in a single smooth motion.

 

     “Anyway, you know the plan now, right?”

 

     Luxu nodded slowly.  “Well… I… yes, I suppose.”

 

     “Well, get to it then.”  The Master stepped around Luxu, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed.  It was a harsh push, with enough force behind it that Luxu nearly staggered backwards alongside him.  He didn’t.

 

\--------

 

     Luxu was tired.  His fight, if you could call it that, with Ava – Master Ava – hadn’t even lasted a full five minutes, but he was exhausted all the same.  It all felt so pointlessly cruel.   There was really only one way this could go – why should he have hoped for a different outcome?

 

     The end result was the same anyways, Luxu recited his lines and Master Ava had responded with hers, and then together they had acted out their parts.  The bell in Daybreak Town had rung with the sheer power behind her initial swing.

 

      Master Ava had reacted so badly to the identity of the traitor.  She hadn’t known.  None of them had known.  Could have known.  They hadn’t been supposed to know, and still probably weren’t, but…

 

     Still, once she knew, she’d been all the more furious with him.  And, he thought ruefully, probably had a right to be.

 

     He chuckled bitterly to himself.  His grand role, his task?  Watching.  Simply watching and doing nothing as his world destroyed itself.  Being there to see what happened when it was all over.

 

     Luxu paused at the thought, assuming the same position Master Ava had found him in.  What would happen when it was over?  Would… _Could_ the others somehow survive the war?  Would the Master re-appear to dispense his brand of often insane or mystifying instructions?  Was there a possibility that things could go back to how they were before?

 

     Or would he be left standing alone in the wasteland that had been their home?

 

     The Lost Page, the one the Master had torn out, held the answer in some form or another.   He could seek it out, Gula had always… but no.  Luxu didn’t know where the Master had gone, and… maybe, for once, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the future. 

 

     He probably wouldn’t have to wait long to find out, anyway.

 

\--------

 

     Everything was slowing down, Luxu realized numbly.  The Master had returned, by his approximation, some half hour after the war had begun in earnest.  He’d found Luxu frozen in place a distance away, staring in horror at the scene before him.  The Master had made no move to stop a thing.  He’d simply gestured to the air and the earth beneath them had shot upwards.

 

      “Better view,” the Master had said.  Luxu had just watched.  Watched with fear and horror the hearts beginning to rise into the night, undisturbed by the rain pelting down upon them.  Now, the Master turned to regard him again.

 

     Luxu was jolted out of his thoughts for the first time in what must have been hours as a large box was abruptly thrust at him.  He stared at the Master.

 

    “If you wanna give them, or rather, their keyblades, a better grave than this dry place, you’re gonna have to put ‘em somewhere.  You can’t carry them all at once, and who knows if they’ll come back again if they vanish.”

 

     _Oh,_ Luxu thought detachedly.  _He’s talking about_ them _._

     “Of course,” Luxu agreed out loud, dipping his head.  The Master cocked his head oddly at him again.

 

     “Well, let’s get going, then,” he finally said, spreading his fingers.  “They should be finishing up just about now.”

 

     Luxu braced himself for the stomach twisting drop that would follow the pillar crashing back down to the earth.  It didn’t come.  Instead, darkness itself seemed to answer the Master’s call, filling up the space beside them in a sudden rush.   Luxu found he couldn’t even work up the will to be surprised.  The Master gestured impatiently.

 

         “Well, come on, then.”

 

     Luxu clutched the box to his chest and warily ducked inside.

 

\-------

 

     It had been one thing to discuss collecting their keyblades.  It was entirely another to step though the portal and find all five of them sprawled out on the ground, their keyblades sticking blade-first into the cracked earth around them.  Their masks were nowhere to be seen, presumably lost in the battle.

 

   Luxu choked and staggered a step back, only to be prodded by the Master.

 

     “Hurry it up, will ya?” 

 

     Luxu started to turn away from the sight, but whipped his head back around when he saw movement from Invi.  A mix of relief and guilt swelled in his chest.  She was trying to turn her head towards them, pushing herself up shakenly.

 

     “Hmmm?”  The Master peered over his shoulder unsuccessfully before stepping around him.  He spotted Invi and seemed momentarily taken aback.  “Oh, you’re still alive?  I guess that explains why the X-blade’s not forged yet.”

 

     Its unusual exposure made Invi’s expression seem all the more devastated.

 

     “Wh–“ Luxu started uncertainly.

 

     “Guess that means I should…?”  The Master seemed to appraise the sky for a moment.  Most of the hearts were still visible through the rain.  Come to think of it, the foreteller’s hearts didn’t seem to have floated off yet.  _Maybe…_ Luxu started hopefully.

 

     “I think it’ll still work if I did,” the Master mused.  The tell-tale gleam of a weapon being summoned was the only warning before Invi slumped over again.  This time she didn’t move.

 

     Luxu whirled to face the Master, whose weapon had already been banished.  “What are you doing?” he asked whispered, voice thin and wavering.

 

      “Forging the X-blade,” the Master supplied, as if it were the most obvious and logical thing in the worlds.  He sighed at Luxu’s lack of appreciation and started again.

 

     “So, these guys,” he prodded Invi’s limp arm with his boot. “have been fighting, right?  The distrust amongst themselves formed darkness.  So, by the time we got to this point, they’ve amassed enough darkness to equal their lights, yeah?   With this little fight, those will clash, which’ll form the X-blade, which’ll in turn summon Kingdom Hearts.  And Kingdom Hearts will let the wielder of the X-blade mold the new world.”

 

     Luxu slowly backed away from the man’s turned back as he continued to address the sky.  His foot bumped something and he froze.  It was Aced, but he seemed… slightly transparent?  Luxu looked around wildly.  Sure enough, the others were fading as well.  A bright light sparked into being, growing bigger and brighter as if it were sucking their existences away.

     The X-blade condensed just as the foretellers disappeared.  Without glancing back at Luxu, the master grabbed the blade by its hilt, holding it aloft easily.  _No,_ Luxu thought. _This… this can’t be right.  This man… this can’t be our Master, could it?_

     “So there you have it,” the master continued, oblivious.  “Their hearts forged this blade.  Now all I’ve got to do is open the door to Kingdom Hearts.   Watch carefully now, Luxu.  We can’t let the people of the next world forget about what we’ve –“

 

      The man turned at the sound of the box hitting to the ground heavily.  Luxu’s own keyblade appeared, and he leveled it at the master without a word.

 

      “Eh?  You’re going to fight me?”  The surprise was evident in his voice.  The master shook his head and laughed, lowering the X-blade.  “Well, sure, I’ll bite.”

 

     The X-blade was long, nearly twice the length of Luxu’s own keyblade.  But Luxu knew the blade.  If it was made of his friends’ hearts, then maybe he knew it better than even the master.   At least, he hoped he did.

 

\-------

 

     The X-bladed truly lived up to its reputation.  Luxu hadn’t even known that keyblades _could_ be damaged, but his seemed to be on the verge of breaking.

 

     _Come on,_ Luxu pleaded.  _You all know, don’t you?  We can’t let this man win.  Please._

     Luxu couldn’t see it, but his keyblade took on a strange glow.  With a sharp _crack_ he brought his keyblade up against it.  The X-blade slid into the gap in his keyblade.  There was a pause, and then the glow, which had before coated the blade with a harsh light, closed down on it, enveloping it in its other-worldly hue.   Luxu barely had time to register a cry of surprise from the master before the resulting explosion sent them both flying.

 

     Luxu was only knocked back a couple of feet before being caught on the pillar the master had raised earlier, but the other man was blown nearly out of sight by it.

 

     When he could stand again, albeit slightly wobbly, Luxu stepped uncertainly towards where the foretellers had lain.  There, the X-blade lay in twenty pieces, glinting unevenly in the light.  Luxu flinched as he heard a yell from the master, and quickly looked around again.  The box he had been given seemed unaffected by the blast, but there was no time to wonder at the fact.

 

     Luxu gathered the remains of his former friends and carefully laid them in the box.  He could do it.   He would get them away.  Luxu fastened the elaborate locks quickly, and pulled it with him as he stood up, another shout ringing in the air.  He ran, away from the devastation that lay behind him, away from the man he could hardly reconcile with their Master, away from the shattered remnants of his home.


End file.
